Unexpected Reunion
by Vilandel
Summary: [Spoiler für Kapitel 491-492] - Nachdem das gleissende Licht verschwunden war, befand sich Cobra an einem komplett anderen Ort, ohne seine Freunde. Doch stattdessen erwartet ihn ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen (Kinabra-Oneshot)


**Unexpected Reunion**

Fluchend setzte Cobra sich auf. Dieses gleissende Licht von vorhin hatte ihn irgendwie zu Boden geworfen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Es musste eine sehr mächtige Magie gewesen sein, anders konnte er sich es nicht erklären. Der Dragonslayer hatte das Gefühl gehabt dagegen machtlos zu sein und das hasste er. Sollte er jemals die Person finden, die diese Magie anwendete... er wusste nicht, ob er gegen diese Person überhaupt antreten konnte, doch diese Sache auf sich beruhen lassen wollte er auch nicht. Das ging gegen seinen Stolz, das einzige was ihm von Oracion Seis noch ein wenig geblieben war.

Seufzend stand er auf. Auf dem ersten Blick schien er unverletzt, doch er hatte ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen, was seine Wahrnehmung ein wenig schwächte. Wie es seinen Kameraden wohl erging? Der Giftdragonslayer sah sich suchend um und erschrak, als er weder Midnight, noch Hoteye, Racer und Angel nirgendwo entdeckte. Überhaupt war er nicht mehr an den Ort, wo sie gerade vorhin gewesen waren! Er befand sich in einem Wald. Die Bäume standen dicht beieinander, doch in der Ferne hörte er einen Bach plätschern. Sonst war es hier vollkommen still.

Wo auch immer er war, er versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten. Das würde ihm nicht weiter helfen. Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn er diesen Bach auffinden würde und sich mit dem Wasser zu stärken. Zu blöd, dass er seine Flasche in Angels... Transportmonster liegen gelassen hatte, doch er war so glücklich gewesen, endlich aus diesem Folterfahrzeug zu kommen.

Während er sich dem Bach näherte, hörte Cobra ein anderes Geräusch, das eindeutig schwächer war. Es klang wie die Atmung eines Menschen, der schlief. Der Dragonslayer überlegte rasch. Nachdem dieses gleissende Licht verschwunden war, war er an einem anderen Ort aufgetaucht. Diese Magie hatte wohl jede Person an einem anderen Ort gebracht und höchstwahrscheinlich war er nicht der Einzige, der in diesem Wald gelandet war.

Keine Ahnung, wer diese Person war, doch in so einer Situation mussten sie zusammen halten. Falls es ein Magier von Fairy Tail war, so hoffte Cobra, dass er oder sie die feindliche Vergangenheit fürs Erste beiseite legen würde. Hoffentlich ging der Hass der Feen auf Oracion Seis nicht so tief, dass sie lieber ihn bekämpfen würde statt ihren gemeinsamen Feind, Alvarez.

Schliesslich gelangte Cobra zum Bach. Neben dem plätscherndem Wasser lag tatsächlich eine bewusstlose Person, eine junge Frau. Als Cobra sich näherte und sie erkannte, erschrak er zutiefst. Das war doch Cubelios! Mit pochendem Herzen kniete er neben der Lilahaarigen. Eine schmale, nicht so stark blutende Wunde war auf ihrer Stirn. Sicher war diese Verletzung nicht so schlimm, doch wenn sie nicht sofort reinigte, riskierte man eine Infektion.

Cobra nahm sofort zwei Tücher aus seinem Hosensack. Als sie vorhin in Angels Monsterfahrzeug eingestiegen waren, war Hoteye so nett gewesen und hatte ihm zwei Tücher gegeben, die er in der Not vor seinem Gesicht halten konnte. Mit Jellal war der Erdmagier der Einzige, der ihn nie wegen seiner typischen Transportkrankheit auslachte.

Der Dragonslayer benässte ein Tuch mit dem Wasser des Baches und wusch die Wunde auf Cubelios' Stirn. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er seinen alten Freund oder besser gesagt Freundin eines Tages wiedersehen würde. Nicht, nachdem er sich geopfert hatte um sie vor dem Gefängnis zu schützen. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Schlange ein Mensch geworden war. Noch dazu ein wirklich umwerfend hübsches Mädchen. Der Dragonslayer schüttelte schnell den Kopf, er wollte nicht so von ihr denken.

Während er wieder im Gefängnis gewesen war, hatte Cobra über diese Tatsache nachgedacht. Dabei hatte er sich eine Strafe im Tower of Heaven darin bestanden, rebellische Sklaven in Tiere zu verwandeln. Das musste wohl mit Cubelios passiert sein. Seit ihrer Trennung musste jemand sie wieder zurück verwandelt haben. Aber warum schien Cubelios ihn bei ihrem letzten Wiedersehen nicht erkannt zu haben? Ihre Rückverwandlung musste wohl auch Nebenwirkungen gebracht haben. Amnesie anscheinend, dass würde ihr Verhalten von damals bestens erklären.

Es hatte ihm wirklich wehgetan, dass Cubelios sich nicht mehr an ihm erinnerte und an ihre gemeinsamen Momenten. Doch im Nachhinein hatte Cobra sich damit abgefunden und resigniert gedacht, dass sie in den letzten Jahren ihr eigenes Leben hatte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie glücklich war, wenn auch ohne ihn. Cubelios hatte ihr eigenes Leben und Cobra hatte sich damit abgefunden, nicht Teil davon mehr zu sein. Aber der Schmerz war geblieben.

Bei der Dracheninvasion hatte er sich kurz gefreut ihre Stimme zu hören. Er hatte gehört, wie sie seinen Namen gesagt hatte und das hatte ihm wahnsinnig gut getan. Doch trotzdem hatte er sie nicht gesucht. Er wusste bis heute nicht warum und noch oft plagte ihn dieser Gedanke. Trotz ihres neuen Lebens hatte sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und trotzdem hatte er sie nicht aufgesucht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er immer noch das Gefühl gehabt, er wäre kein Teil ihres neuen Lebens.

In Crime Sorciere hatte er wirklich versucht nicht an sie zu denken. Meistens hatte es auch geklappt, weil die Jagd auf dunkle Gilden eine willkommene Abwechslung war. Doch trotzdem hatte es Momente gegeben, an denen Cobra nichts anders konnte als an Cubelios zu denken. Zum Beispiel als er gehört hatte, wie Jellal an Erza gedacht hatte. Oder wenn er sah, dass Racer und Angel sich näher gekommen waren und trotzdem ihre Gefühle zueinander verdrängten. Oder wenn Midnight und Meldy eindeutige Blicke austauschten. Sogar wenn Hoteye Loblieder über die Liebe posaunte, musste Cobra an die Lilahaarige denken. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich wirklich gefragt, was mit ihm los war. Immer wenn er an Cubelios dachte, fühlte er sich komisch. Es ähnelte zwar der Freundschaft, die er für die Schlange empfunden hatte. Doch seine Gefühle für die Frau konnte er nicht benennen. Oder eher wollte es nicht...

Und jetzt hatten sie sich nach einem Jahr wieder gefunden. Ausgerechnet während einem Krieg! Cobra hatte sich abgefunden Cubelios nie wieder zu sehen und jetzt war er dabei ihre Stirnwunde zu versorgen. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Doch jetzt war es soweit und wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn sie endlich mal miteinander reden konnten. Diese Idee erschien ihm plötzlich viel besser zu sein als jene, sich damit abzufinden nicht mehr Teil ihres Lebens zu sein.

Nachdem er ihre Wunde gereinigt hatte, nahm er das andere Tuch und verband ihre Stirn damit. Zum Glück war es lang genug damit es um den Kopf passte. Nach einem Moment beschloss der Dragonslayer seinen weissen Mantel auszuziehen und ihn gefaltet unter ihren Kopf zu legen. Danach wartete er bis sie aufwachte, allerdings hatte er ein wenig Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Die Schlange hatte er gekannt, doch die Frau war leider wie eine Fremde für ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cubelios ihre Augen aufschlug. Schöne smaragdgrüne Augen, in denen eine Unschuld glänzte, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Selbst die Magier von Fairy Tail hatten keinen solchen Glanz in ihren Augen, zumindest war das seine Meinung. Beschämt bemerkte Cobra, dass sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick unnatürlich schnell schlug. Es hatte schon heftig gepocht wenn er nur an sie gedacht hatte, doch jetzt war es eindeutig schneller als sonst.

Langsam setzte sich die Lilahaarige auf, betaste irritiert den Verband auf ihrer Stirn. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie schaute ängstlich zur Seite, doch ihr Blick füllte sich mit Freude, als sie den Mann neben ihr erkannte.

„Erik...", flüsterte sie. Cobra zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen mit ihrer sanften Stimme hörte, die, wie er fand, jenen der Meerjungfrauen und Engeln in den Schatten legte. Augenblicklich errötete er. Wie kam er bloss auf solche kitschige Gedanken?

Solche Freude schwang in ihrer Stimme und er konnte es nicht wirklich erklären. Nach ihrem Treffen damals im Krater, nach seiner Niederlage gegen Titania hatte sie sicher Informationen über ihn gesammelt und diese hätten sie eigentlich erschrecken sollen, vielleicht hätte sie ihn sogar gehasst. Doch anscheinend war das nicht der Fall. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen, nicht seit er während der Dracheninvasion ihre besorgte Stimme gehört hatte.

Cubelios sah ihn noch kurz an, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und Cobra damit komplett überrumpelte. Er konnte sich ihre Freude nicht erklären. Doch diese Umarmung war erstaunlich angenehm. Zögernd legte Cobra seine Arme um ihre Taille und presste sie ein wenig fester gegen sich. Sie blieben eine Weile lang wortlos in den Armen des anderen, nur der Bach gab Geräusche von sich.

Schliesslich löste sich Cubelios ein wenig von ihm, ohne ihn jedoch loszulassen, und sagte liebevoll: „Ich bin so glücklich, dich wieder zu sehen."

„Was... wie...", murmelte Cobra, der nun die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Doch die Lilahaarige kicherte bloss und erklärte: „Ich weiss, dass du in Oracion Seis gewesen bist, Erik. Nachdem man dich ins... Gefängnis gebracht hat, habe ich mich über dich informiert. Doch obwohl du viele Verbrechen begangen hast, kann ich dich einfach nicht hassen. Du bist nicht das Monster, von dem meine Gildenkameraden immer wieder erzählt hatten. Sonst hättest du dich nicht für mich geopfert, damit ich nicht ins Gefängnis komme. Dafür werde ich dir ewig dankbar sein, Erik."

Ihre kurze Rede berührte ihn wirklich und einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich schweben. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie das Wort Gildenkameraden gesagt hatte. Sie war also Teil einer Gilde? Zwar könnte er in ihren Gedanken hören, welche es war. Doch irgendwie war es ihm lieber, wenn sie es ihm selber sagen würde. Als fragte zögernd: „In... in welcher Gilde bist du denn?"

Cubelios sah ihn kurz überrascht an. Jedoch senkte sie dann traurig den Kopf und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Es tut mir Leid, Erik. Fairy Tail hat mich aufgenommen."

Fairy Tail... ausgerechnet diese Gilde, wegen der er zwei Mal ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde. Wegen der er nach dem ersten Kampf Cubelios verloren hatte. Er fühlte eine schreckliche Wut gegen diese Gilde in ihm aufsteigen, doch zum ersten Mal hielt er sich zurück. Seit er Mitglied von Crime Sorciere geworden war, hatte er gelernt vieles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Fairy Tail hatte wohl den Zusammenhang zwischen seiner Schlange und dem Mädchen ihrer Gilde nicht gemacht. Warum auch? Den Zusammenhang konnte man wirklich nicht erahnen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Meine Beziehungen zu Fairy Tail sind zwar alles andere als liebevoll, doch du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, Cubelios. Du hast ein Zuhause und bist dort glücklich. Im Nachhinein freue ich mich für dich."

„Mein wahrer Name ist Kinana", lächelte die Lilahaarige, sichtlich erleichtert von seiner Antwort. Cobra konnte hören, dass sie sich immer schuldig gefühlt hatte, bei seinen nun ehemaligen Feinden untergekommen zu sein. Und dieses Schuldgefühl hatte sie anscheinend vor ihrem Wiedersehen gehabt. So glücklich sie in Fairy Tail gewesen war, nie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt am richtigen Ort gewesen zu sein. Doch durch ihre Amnesie hatte sie sich natürlich nicht an ihm erinnern können.

Cobra umarmte sie noch etwas stärker, wie um sie zu trösten. Kinana... ein wahrhaftig schöner Name. Er passte auch gut zu ihr, weitaus besser als Cubelios. Der Dragonslayer musste sogar zugeben, dass sie ihm als Mensch, als junge Frau viel besser gefiel.

„Bist du verletzt, Erik?", fragte Kinana plötzlich, löste sich von ihm und betrachtete ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Cobra grinste leicht und sagte: „Nein, ich habe zum Glück nichts abbekommen. Jetzt guck nicht so, ich bin wirklich nicht verwundet."

Ihre Sorge fand er niedlich und lustig zugleich. Kinana glaubte ihm zwar, doch sie warf trotzdem noch ein letzter skeptischer Blick auf ihn. Als ob sie nach einer Wunde suchen würde, die er vielleicht nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch da dies nicht der Fall war, beschloss sie ihn einfach nochmals zu umarmen. Cobra umschlang sie ebenfalls erneut. Sie befanden sich zwar mitten in einem Krieg, doch diese Mischung aus Hoffnung und Freude tat ihm besonders gut. Es war irgendwie wie Balsam.

Kinana begann plötzlich sich zu bewegen und näherte ihre Lippen seinem Mund. Cobra erstarrte, als ihm klar wurde, was sie gerade gedachte zu machen. War es wirklich richtig? Trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit waren sie durch die Trennung und ihrer Amnesie wie Fremde geworden. Doch gleichzeitig hatte Cobra das Gefühl, dass er sie schon ewig kannte. Nein, das war es nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, Kinana wieder zu entdecken. Als ob der Giftdragonslayer ein ihm bekanntes Land nach Jahren wieder entdeckte, doch es nun mit anderen Augen, anderen Gefühlen betrachtete.

Kurz vor seinen Lippen zögerte Kinana kurz. Auch sie hatte wohl das Gefühl, dass sie sich zu wenig kannten um... dies zu tun. Cobra wollte das Gefühl in seinem Herzen immer noch nicht benennen, doch es war nun schwerer dagegen zu kämpfen. Schliesslich seufzte sie leise, bevor sie ihre weichen Lippen auf seine Narbe drückte.

Diese schlichte Berührung liess seinen ganzen Körper kribbeln, selbst an Orten die er sonst nicht betrachtete. Trotzdem war er aus irgendeinem Grund enttäuscht. Sie hatte ihn ursprünglich auf den Mund küssen wollen. War sie etwa zu unsicher, hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion? Ja, sie hatten sich erst zweimal wiedergesehen, jedenfalls seit sie wieder eine junge Frau geworden war. Doch sie hatte es gewollt und Cobra musste zugeben, dass er es auch wollte.

Seufzend legte er eine Hand in ihrem Nacken und sagte: „Wenn du mich schon küssen willst, dann lieber an dieser Stelle."

Beinahe fordernd küsste er sie. Kinana blieb einen Augenblick wie erstarrt, doch schliesslich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Cobra wurde mit der Zeit sanfter und lächelte, als sie über seine Brust strich. Ihm war klar, dass diese Liebe sicher ziemlich unerwartet kam, doch er war bereit, sie zu akzeptieren und zu leben. Kinana war es einfach wert.

Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich schliesslich keuchend voneinander. Zuerst lächelten sie sich einfach an, sie fühlten sich wie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Doch in der Ferne hörte Cobra plötzlich die Geräusche einer Flugmaschine oder etwas Ähnliches. Es war zwar sehr weit entfernt, aber es erinnerte ihm, dass sie eigentlich gegen Alvarez kämpfen sollten.

Schnell löste er sich ganz von Kinana und zog seinen weissen Mantel wieder an, der die ganze Zeit noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Schliesslich drehte er sich zu seiner frischgebackenen Geliebte um und sagte: „Wir müssen nicht vergessen, dass wir noch gegen Alvarez kämpfen müssen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns erst einen Überblick beschaffen über den Ort, wo wir überhaupt gelandet sind. Dann versuchen wir unsere Gilden wieder zu finden. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

„Natürlich, Erik", lächelte Kinana, in ihren Augen glänzten Bewunderung, was Cobra insgeheim richtig stolz machte. Allein für seine Lilahaarige war der Dragonslayer gleich noch stärker motiviert gegen Alvarez zu siegen.

Cobra nahm Kinana an der Hand. Mit ihr an seiner Seite fühlte er sich stärker den je. Es gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass Crime Sorciere, Fairy Tail und die anderen Gilden diesen Kampf gewinnen werden.


End file.
